Sisters Conflict
by Purinsesu Moon
Summary: 13 hermanas, 1 chico, un gran conflicto se vive en la residencia "Sunrise Residence" donde las hijas del famoso diseñador Miwo Asahina viven sin problema, hasta la llegada de su nuevo hermanastro. Ed Hinata, vivira aventuras de amor y conflictos junto a sus hermanastras, mientras el decide por una o mejor por el amor que siente por ellas.
1. Prologo

**Bueno! aqui les traigo mi Nuevo fic :D pero esta vez no sera de los sensuales hermanos Sakamaki *cof cof Violabres Cof Cof* si no ahora sera de los Adorables hermanos Asahina! *w* Pero esta es mi version de Brothers Conflict! :33 Lo describire bien aqui abajito ;3**

* * *

**_"Prologo"_**

ED Hinata es el hijo de la famosa aventurera Rinta Hinata. Un día, Ed se entera de que su madre se va a casar con un diseñador de ropa llamado Miwo Asahina.

En lugar de molestarlos, decide mudarse al complejo _"Sunrise Residence"_ que es propiedad de Miwo, dónde viven la mayoría de sus hermanastras.

A partir de ahí, ella descubre que tiene trece hermanastros.

A medida que se llega a conocer a todos ellos, ¿se enamorara ED de uno de sus hermanastros? o ¿Dejara que ellas peleen por su gran amor?

A medida que pasa el tiempo, ¿Ed comienza a sentir cosas por sus hermosas hermanastras...?

* * *

**Bueno xD eso es mi prologo ._. No tuve muchas ideas ahora u.u Pero les prometo que el Trama sera Mejor! *w* Ya tengo el primer capitulo que talvez lo suba cuando siga los demas Fic's xd pero hasta ahora dejare esto (?) **


	2. Un Intruso en La Residencia

**Bueno aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de este trama tan hermoso que escrbire :D dejen sus opiniones si les gusta para yo haci seguir escribiendolo, los demas fic's los seguire el sabado! Todos! :D los prometo! **

* * *

**Normal Pov**

**-**_En solo un poco más conoceré a mi nueva familia, Oni –sonrió el chico-Las personas que serán mis hermanas!_

_-Ni!, tienes que mantener la guardia contra las Lobas –chillo su pequeña gatita- Después de todo hay un total de 13! –Jugueteo en su mochila-_

_-Oni, has estado repitiendo eso desde que salimos de la estación –suspiro leve mientras esquivaba a la gente que pasaba junto a ellos- Son solo personas Oni_

_-No sé en qué pensaban tu madre y Miwo al aceptar que vivieras ahí –gruño la gatita-_

_-No se puede evitar Oni, Mama y Miwo-san están muy ocupados para preocuparse –sonrió el castaño- además ellos son muy preocupones_

_-Ni,pero…¡Eso significa que te pondrán en peligro! –maulló la gatita fuerte haciendo que las personas se les quedaran viendo-_

_-Oni, baja la voz –musito el oji-miel poniendo a su gatita en su hombro- además, de lo que me ha contado mama, mis nuevas hermanas son muy amables, no creo que me quieran comer –rio leve-_

**-ED Pov-**

_Solo estoy a pocos segundos de ya poder conocer a mis nuevas hermanastras, Oni se preocupa mucho, desde que salimos de casa no deja de repetir que estoy en Peligro, enserio mi pequeña gatita albina me da mucha risa…_

_-Oni, ya por favor, deja de repetir que estoy en peligro –musite fastidiado a veces Oni me saca de mis casillas- Voy a estar viviendo con mis nuevas hermanas, no son animales –chille-_

_-Pero Ni! –maulló la gatita- Incluso si son hermanas, no cambia el hecho de que son bestias listas para atacarte! –Suspiro agitada- Sin embargo, mientras estemos aquí, ¡No te separes de Mí!_

_-Claro Oni –sonreí bajo el comentario de Oni- solo un poco más y llegaremos a la residencia que menciono Miwo-San por teléfono –mire la nota con la dirección que me dijo Miwo-San-_

_-Nee, Un poco más para llegar al campo de batalla…_

_**-10 Minutos Despues-**_

_-Ya llegamos … Oh mis cosas –corrí hacia donde estaban dos chicas, una alta castaña que llevaba puesta una bata y una pequeña_ Peli-rosa!-

_-Oh, Hola, ya había llegado tu equipaje a tu nueva habitación –sonrió amable la castaña-_

_-Ha-Haii –sonreí amable-_

_-Soy la hija mayor, Masami y ella es Watami, la menor de todas –señalo a una pequeña peli-rosa que sostenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios-_

_-Hola Onii-Chan –sonrió, era una niña muy adorable, su cabello era de un bonito color rosado y esos ojos adorables a completaban lo adorable que era-_

_-Hola, Watami –sonreí mientras revolvía un poco su suave y rebelde cabello que se encontraba amarrado en dos pequeñas colitas- Soy Ed, Ed Hinata, Su nuevo hermano –sonreí mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia hacia ellas- Por favor, cuida de mi a partir de hoy_

_-Encantadas, Ed-Nii –sonrió la más alta- estaremos confiando en ti desde ahora _

"_**Hmm…Estas dos parecen inofensivas"**__ maulló Oni_

_**-Ya dentro de la Residencia-**_

_**-**__Ah! Es muy grande –sonreí maravillado- _

_-De ahora en adelante vivirás aquí, Ed-Nii –sonrió la castaña- Watami podrías llevar a Ed a su nueva habitación? _

_-Claro Masa-Nee!-sonrió para dar media vuelta para verme con esos ojos dorados- Vamos Ed nii-chan, te mostrare tu nueva habitación! –me sonrió emocionada-_

_-(Tiene mucha energía) C-Claro vamos Watami –sonreí-_

_-Etto…Ed, podrías cuidar a Watami mientras llegan los demás? –me pregunto apenada- Tengo que ver un caso grave de Neumonía de un paciente_

_-C-Claro Masami-san–sonreí- Vete sin preocupaciones que Watami está en buenas manos –grite riendo mientras era jalado escaleras arriba por mi pequeña hermanita-_

_-Gracias Ed! –Es lo último que pude escuchar de parte de Masani ya que estábamos lejos de las escaleras- _

_-Ed nee-Chan esta es tu nueva habitación –se paró en seco delante de una puerta verde- _

_-(E-Es la única puerta de color verde) –reí en mis adentros al notar que todas las demás puertas eran rosas excepto la mía-_

_-Vamos Onii-Chan! Abre tu nueva habitación! –Daba pequeños saltitos de emoción-_

_-Vale, Vale ya la voy abrir –con algo de nervios abrí la puerta de la que sería mi nueva habitación, mi antigua habitación de mi casa anterior era pequeña a comparación de esta que era un poco más grande- E-Es muy espaciosa –musite entrando a la habitación-_

_-Te Gusta? –Me pregunto sentada en la cama- Yo y Masa-nee la arreglamos a tu gusto –sonrió-_

_-E-Enserio? –la mire sorprendido- C-Como supieron que era lo que yo deseaba? _

_-Rinta-chan nos contó sobre ti y pues imaginamos que este sería un bonito detalle –sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bonito tono rojizo-_

_-Gracias Watami –la abrace sorprendiéndola-_

_-De Nada, Onii-Chan –correspondió mi abrazo-_

_Toda la tarde nos la pasamos jugando en mi nueva habitación, ella había llevado sus juguetes para mostrármelos uno por uno, en especial una hermosa conejita rosa, me llamo tanto la atención que Watami se dio cuenta y solo sonreí para disimular un poco, nos la pasamos jugando que ni nos dimos cuenta de que se había hecho de noche, hasta cuando escuchamos unas voces que provenían de la planta baja_

_-Ya llegaron! –Sonrió parándose de un salto-_

_-Quienes llegaron, Watami? –pregunte algo desconectado-_

_-Mis hermanas! –Grito mientras salía corriendo de la habitación-_

_-Oh, Ya llegaron, creo que llego la hora…-suspire nervioso-_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! **

**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! ;D**

**Ed: Neko-Chan! **

**Neko: Mande Ed? -lo mira-**

**Ed: Algo me dice que me haras quedar como un pervertido /n\ -Musito asustado-**

**Neko: No es mi culpa de que tengas tu Harem de Chicas Lisndas xD**

**Ed: Snif Snif **


	3. Un encuentro incomodo

**Aqui les traigo rapido el capitulo dos de este hermoso Fic que escribire... Lo subo rapido porque me estoy llendo :D espero les guste mucho no contestare los unicos Reviews porque como dije me tengo que ir! Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! :D**

* * *

_**-Normal POV-**_

_Después que la pequeña Watami dejara atrás a su nuevo Hermano Ed, Ed hablaba con Oni y su mal presentimiento…_

_-Ni! Ya están aquí! Que harás? –chillo agitada- Te comerán, lo presiento!_

_-Oni!__–la acaricio- tranquila pequeña, estaré bien –después de depositar un suave beso en el pelaje de la gatita albina, salió de su habitación con el miedo de dar una mala impresión hacia sus llegadas hermanas-_

_**-Mientras en la Sala (estancia)-**_

_-MA-NEE-CHAN! –la pequeña peli rosa bajaba corriendo las escaleras- Llegaste! –por un instante la pequeña iba a caer de las escaleras…hasta que…-_

_-Watami cuidado! –grito masami al ver que su hermanita se iba a caer-_

_-Watami, Cuidado! –un joven castaño se asomó por las escaleras bajándolas atrapando a la pequeñita que si no hubiera llegado, hubiera caído al suelo lastimándose- _

_-Onii-Chan…-con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojitos abrazo a su hermano mayor- _

_-Tranquila, no llores –correspondió su abrazo con una sonrisa- no corras bajando ni subiendo las__escaleras, está bien?_

_-Sí, Onii-Chan –sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas- Oh, mira –señalo a sus hermanas que habían llegado ya-_

_**-ED POV-**_

_-Sí, Onii-chan –sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas, (esta pequeña no puede ser más mona_**?)- **_Oh, Mira –señalo a unas chicas que se encontraban viendo la escena-_

_-Ho-Hola –sonreí nervioso- _

_-Tu…-una voz conocida vino de detrás de todas las chicas que tenía frente mio-_

-Yo…Conozco esa voz_ –murmure pasando mi mirada por cada una de ellas, hasta toparme con la mirada de un pelirroja que yo conocía- Yusuki? –una mirada de sorpresa se asomó en las caras de todas, más en la pelirroja-_

_-E…Ed? –murmuro acercándose hasta el frente de todas- Que-Que haces aquí? –me pregunto-_

_-A partir de hoy…Seré tu nuevo hermano –sonreí amable-_

_-N…No lo puedo aceptar! –Grito con una cara de miedo- _

_-Porque? –le pregunte triste…me lastimaba que no me aceptara como su hermano-_

_-Por…Porque…-un rubor se asomó en sus mejillas- Porque No!_

_-Yusuki-Kun! –grito una rubia acomodando sus anteojos, esa rubia era alta, con unos bonitos ojos color azules- Compórtate! _

_-Pe…Pero…Uky-San! –la miro- Y-Yo no puedo aceptar que él sea mi hermano!-grito desesperada-_

_-Porque No Yusuki? –la miro preocupada…enserio me ponía mal esa parte de Yusuki-_

_-Porque…Porque…PORQUE NO!-después de eso solo pude ver como Yusuki gritaba mientras subía corriendo las escaleras pasando junto a mi…-_

_-Ed…Perdona a Yusuki, no sabe ni lo que dice –se disculpó Masami-_

_-N…No te preocupes Masani…-la mire sonriendo para que no notara lo preocupado que estaba- iré a verla…Con permiso –acto seguido subí a paso rápido hasta la cual sería el área de los cuartos- Veamos… Cual sera el cuarto de Yusuki? –me pregunte en un susurro mientras en la última puerta junto a la mía escuche un grito…era Yusuki-_

_**-Yusuki POV-**_

_**(Porque destino…porque me hiciste esto!...era el primer chico del cual me enamore…y lo conviertes en mi hermano! PORQUE!)**__ Ya estaba cansada de que el destino me jugara mal mis tontas cartas…El colmo fue que el chico del cual me enamore….Se convirtiera en mi Hermano!..._

_-Yusuki? –una voz me saco de mis pensamientos…- Estas aquí?_

_-Que quieres…? –le dije…ahora no estaba de ánimos para verlo-_

_-Yusuki, por favor hablemos –murmuro audible para que yo lo pudiera escuchar del otro lado de la puerta- No quiero que estemos haci…ya que seremos familia…_

_Con paso lento me acerque a la puerta, dando pequeños tropezones….enserio no quería verlo y que me diga que seremos hermanos…eso rompía mi pobre corazón…._

_-Que quieres… –abrí la puerta solo un poco para solo verlo a la cara-_

_-Po favor, Yusuki –abrió la puerta de un manotazo provocando que retrocediera y tropezara…pero en segundos sentí como unos brazos se enredaban en mi cintura provocando que no callera…al abrir mis ojos lo tenía ya a centímetros de mi cara…su…su mirada demostraba tristeza- Yusuki, no quiero estar peleado contigo…_

_-E-ED –murmure mirándolo algo sorprendida…jamás había visto ese lado suyo hasta ahora- _

_-Yusuki…-se incorporó dejándome de pie- Que puedo hacer para que me aceptes como hermano? –me miro con aquellos ojos miel que tanto me gustaron la primera vez que lo vi-_

_E-Enserio quiere ser mi hermano…Pensándolo bien…ser hermana de ED me trae muchas oportunidades…Podre estar con él las 24 hrs del día, podre hablar normal y verlo con su ropa casual…pero a la vez me trae muchas consecuencias… una de ellas es que solo me termine viendo como hermana y no como otra cosa… pero… __**Yusuki! Ya acepta que solo serán hermanos! Y nada más!...**__Una voz en mi cabeza me hizo ver lo egoísta que me comportaba con el…._

_-ED…-murmure haciendo que el alzara la mirada viéndome con gran sorpresa al ver que estaba sonriendo- Me-Me gustaría ser tu hermana…Por favor… –hice una pequeña reverencia sorprendiéndolo mas por mis sinceras palabras- Cuida bien de mí, de ahora en adelante!_

_-Yusuki! –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía pegado a mí en un abrazo el cual yo correspondí emocionada…porque….era la primera vez en todos estos años que me abrazaba haci-_

_-ED! –Reía mientras él me daba vueltas-Ven vayamos a presentarme a las demás –sonreí-_

_-Vamos –sonrió de la misma manera- Yusuki…Gracias –al decir aquellas palabras unimos nuestras manos provocándome un leve rubor en mis mejillas…tenia a Ed Junto a mi…y me tomaba de las manos!- Vayamos a conocer a tus hermanas –sonrió emocionado-_

_Bajamos riendo a la sala donde todas tenían una cara de preocupación…pero al vernos riendo una mirada de sorpresa se asomó en sus rostros causando un gran alivio en ellas porque Ed y Yo habíamos hechos las pases…Convirtiéndonos en Hermanos…pero aquel sentimiento que tengo por el jamás desaparecerá aunque seamos hermanos yo siempre lo amare…_

_-ED, Yusuki…-sonrió Masami- Estas listo para que te presente a las demás? –Le pregunto la castaña a Ed-_

_-Claro Masami –sonrió emocionado-_

_Desde ahora…estaré más unida a Ed…y tal vez…en algún momento de nuestras vidas podrá verme más que como una hermana…porque ese sería mi sueño…que él se enamorara de mi…_


	4. Un pervertido como hermano?

_**Aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de este raro ._. pero hermoso fic que escribo *w* :D espero les guste me inspire tanto en escribirlo que hasta mi trasero me esta doliendo! TqT espero les guste el cap :D Dejen sus Reviews ;3 **_

* * *

_**-ED POV-**_

**-**Después de lo sucedido…Comenzare con las presentaciones –dijo la rubia acomodándose los anteojos- Yo soy Uky, La segunda hija, bienvenido –sonrió amable-

-Gracias Uky-san –la mire regresándole la sonrisa-

-Ella es Kana, la cuarta hija de la familia –dijo señalando a una rubia con un traje raro…debe ser de monja…-

-Hola, hermanito, si se te ofrece algo avísame –me sonrió guiñándome el ojo…ok? Eso fue raro-

-Kana-San, contrólate! –La rubia de ojos azules golpeo su cabeza-

-Uky-nee, solo me presentaba –sonrió burlona la monja-

-Como decía, ella es…-no pudo decir nada porque una peli-blanca la interrumpió-

-Hola! –sonrió energética- Yo soy Tsuni! –me abrazo- me alegra tener un hermano tan lindo! –dijo apretando mis mejillas dejándolas rojas-

-Tsuni-Chan! –una joven peli-negra jalo de la coleta a la peli-blanca- Compórtate! –Le dijo para después darse vuelta y verme- Yo soy Azuka –sonrió-

-Ho-Hola –sonreí- Mucho gusto Azuka-Chan

-Nee! Azuka-Chan, porque me pegas! –dijo apareciendo alado de la peli-negra-

-U-Ustedes so-Son iguales! –les dije haciendo una cara de sorpresa sacándole unas risitas a todas-

-Somos Trillizas, Tsuni y Yo nos parecemos, mientras nuestra Trilliza Natsu no se parece…-sonrió-

-Oh ya entendí –sonreí…Aunque no entendí del todo-

-Ajam! –una rubia nos decía con la mirada "Me dejan continuar?"-

-Uky-Nee, puedes seguir –sonrió Tsuni sin dejar de mirarme-

-Como iba diciendo…-en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando entrar una brisa de aire frio dejando ver una silueta de una peli-gris con un uniforme de princesa de cuentos de Hadas-

-Pe-Perdón por el retraso Uky-Nee –sonrió y por un momento me quede hipnotizado por aquella sonrisa que hizo que mi cuerpo diera un respingo…-

-Ella es Iomi, la décima hija –sonrió señalando con la mano a la ya mencionada-

-Hola, Soy Ed –sonreí educadamente-

-Soy Iomi –dijo sin mucha importancia… (Que mal educada…-pensé-)-

-Como decía…Nuevamente –dejo salir un bufido de cansancio- Y por último ella es Suzuki, la novena hija de la familia –vi como una peli-negra con uniforme de voleibol se levantaba del sofá detrás de Uky sonriéndome amablemente-

-Bienvenido a la Familia Ed –sonrió ampliamente-

-Gr-Gracias Suzuki –sonreí con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas…ya que el uniforme de Suzuki dejaba enseñando más de lo necesario- estem…-desvié la mirada avergonzado-

-Eh? –se acercó a mí- Ed? Estas bien? –pregunto la peli-negra inclinándose un poco para mirar mi cara pero…Oh No! Mal error…su escote dejaba ver una parte de su sostén-

-Eh?...amm….Si –sonreí nervioso…

(Iner Ed: Aléjate! Aléjate de ella!

Ed: Como si pudiera conciencia!

Iner Ed: Kyaa! Voy a morir desangrado!

Ed: T-Tranquilízate!)

-Aree~? –Sonrió Tsuni- Pero que tenemos aquí –sonrió acercándose a mí- pero si Ed-Nii-chan es un pervertido –sonrió burlona-

-Eh?! C-Claro que no! –la mire sonrojado-

-Entonces porque no dejas de ver a Suzuki? –dijo apareciendo detrás de ella- o acaso este escote no te lo permite? –

-Ts-Tsuni-Nee-San! –Grito Suzuki toda roja como un tomate-

-Vamos Hermanito…-Sonrió malvada- O acaso me vas a decir que mi hermosa hermana menor no es atractiva con este escote

-Ts-Tsuni…-una muy sonrojada Suzuki desvió la mirada de su hermana mayor-

-Ustedes! Ya cálmense! –Hablo Masami-

-Gomen Masa-nee, pero aquí Ed –dijo señalándome- es un pervertido, estaba viendo el lindo escote de Suzuki-nee-chan –sonrió malvada mientras me miraba-

-EH? C-claro que no –me defendí pero mi cara sonrojada no servía-

-Masa-Nii-San! Tsuni me está molestando! –Grito la peli-negra hecha un tomate-

-Tsuni! –miro a la peli-blanca- Vete a tu cuarto!

-Ne?, pero porque? –dijo haciendo un puchero- ya soy mayor…No tienes derecho a mandarme!-hablo seria-

-Soy tu hermana mayor! Haci que mientras estés aquí me obedecerás! –

(Iner Ed: Whow…Creo que me enamore de la castaña

Ed: Cállate conciencia! –Bufe- acaso no vez en el lio que me metí por mis impulsos?

Iner ED: No es mi culpa que tú seas un PER-VER-TI-DO!

ED: Tch! Cállate!)

-Odio cuando mandas! –Bufo Tsuni-

-Cómo iba diciendo…, como veras, Algunas de nosotras no vivimos en la misma residencia, por ahora faltaría presentarte a las ultimas 4 hermanas –sonrió Uky-

-No hay problema –sonreíaun avergonzado por la situación anterior- Espero conocerlas pronto

-Miau! –un maullido capto la atención de todas las presentes en la sala…al momento de mirar hacia las escaleras una gatita albina bajaba apresurada y asustada las escaleras en dirección mía-

-Oni! –Mire como la gatita corría hacia mis piernas escondiéndose detrás de ellas- Pe-Perdón por su mala educación –dije levantándola del suelo- Oni, ellas son mis hermanas –sonreí presentándole a mis hermanas-

-Miau! –un maullido de desagrado apareció-

-Cr-Creo que no le caemos bien –dijo Masani haciendo que una gota apareciera en la cabeza de sus hermanas-

-No es que no les agrade –sonreí- es que no está acostumbrada a estar rodeada de mucha gente –la defendí- siempre hemos vivido solos desde que Madre viaja a todas partes del mundo…-un recuerdo fugas de mí y Oni solos apareció de la nada provocándome un poco de tristeza- Pero…-con una sonrisa levante mi cara- ahora, no estaremos solos…Ya que…Ahora en adelante…Estaré viviendo con mi hermosa familia…y mis lindas y hermosas hermanas –sonreí contento-

_**-POV NORMAL-**_

**_Al pronunciar todas esas palabras una mirada de sorpresa apareció en las caras de todas ellas haciendo que pequeños sentimientos y un rubor rojo comenzaran a aparecer en los corazones de todas las presentes…un raro sentimiento que les decía…que debían proteger a aquel chico que se encontraba enfrente de ellas…_**

**_I: Un dolor…_**

**_S: Un sufrimiento…_**

**_K: La Soledad.._**

**_Ts: La tristeza…_**

**_A: La felicidad…_**

**_Y: De aquel corazón…_**

**_U: Nos hizo ver…_**

**_M: La vida infeliz de…_**

**_W: Nuestro amado hermano…_**

**_Todas: Desde ahora ese sentimiento de soledad la llenaremos de felicidad…Porque en este momento el…A cautivado nuestros corazones…_**

_**-En la Habitacion de Ed-**_

**-Porque esto me pasa a mi! –se dijo tirándose a su cama-**

**-Te lo dije Ni! –se burlo la gatita albina- Pero no me hicistes caso!**

**-Hay Oni! –sonrio acariciando a la gatita- A-Ahora como mirare a Suzuki a la cara? –dijo recordando aquella imagen de su hermana mayor siendo expuesta por la peli-blanca haciendo que un sonrojo volviera a su cara-**

**-Ni! No pienses en eso! –la gatita puso su patita en la mejilla del chico-**

**-P-Perdon Oni –dijo rascándose la nuca- pero… nose que me pasa! –miro sus manos-**

**-Ni, eres un pervertido! –chillo la gatita alejándose de el-**

**-Cl-Claro que no! –chillo el-**

**-Que si!**

**-Que No!**

**-Si**

**-No**

**-Si**

**-Que N…-la puerta de la habitación sono, interrumpiendo la pelea entre el castaño y la albina- Quien es? –pregunto levandandose de la cama-**

**-Soy Azuka-sonrio la peli-negra al resivir la respuesta de su hermano-**

**-Voy –camino con paso rápido hasta la puerta contrandose con una peli-negra- que pasa Azuka?-sonrio amable-**

**-Ve-Vengo a pedir disculpas por el comportamiento de Tsuni –comenzó a dejir siendo interrumpida por el castaño-**

**-No te preocupes Azuka –sonrio amable haciendo que un rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la joven- Todo esta perdonado**

**-E-Esta bien –desvio la mirada-eso era todo…-se dispuso a alejarse de el cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano…-**

**-Espera...-el castaño se acerca lentamente a la cara de la peli-negra- No…Te vayas…-como decía…su impulso pudo mas que el-**

**-E-Ed? –una soprendida peli-negra lo mirada nerviosa, sacándolo de su fantasia-**

**-Go-Gomen Azuka-San! –se disculpo- Gomen! Gomen! **

**-M-Mejor me…Me voy! –dicho eso la joven salio corriendo del área de las habitaciones con una cara tan roja como un tomate-**

**-Mis…Mis impulsos…-murmuro el castaño parado en la entrada de la puerta…-**

* * *

Autora: espero les haya gustado :D

ED: Me dejastes como un pervertido! TmT

Autora: Te lo dije, te iba a poner de pervertido en la historia :D

**Byeee :D nos vemos la proxima ;3**


End file.
